


Breathe Under Water

by Frankenskr



Series: Never An Eventual End [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a work in Chinese]Steve keeps dreaming about water, and when they have Bucky it's all because Bucky finally decided to see Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Under Water

人越接近极端境遇，所表现出来的东西就越接近于本能。肾上腺素在Steve Rogers被Bucky击中第三枪的时候飙到了极限，然后他把芯片安装到位的时候，只感到疼痛越来越剧烈甚至麻木，身体越来越沉，血越来越冷。  
Bucky大概是吓到了，就站在后边一枪一枪地开，巧妙地给他足够的喘息和适应的时间。  
下一秒，他们就站在水里，互相盯着对方，目不斜视。  
接着Bucky又开了一枪，正中他的心脏。

Steve猛地睁开眼，意识里还是梦境里在水下呼吸的那种奇异感觉。人是无法在水下“呼吸”的，也因此，Captain Rogers得以确定一秒钟前的真实感只是彻彻底底的虚幻。  
“现在是早上六点，您需要起床了，先生。”JARVIS的声音突然从他床头柜上的电脑上传来。那个电脑起初看起来和他的房间格格不入，但时间久了也就没什么不可以忍受的。JARVIS叫起服务完成之后停顿了一会，大概是在“思考”，Steve就趁这会在他——或者它——说出来任何新的东西之前迅速起了床走进了浴室。  
这个……随便他们叫他什么东西，人工智能还是什么的，有些时候太过聪明，让Steve简直想要躲起来。  
“先生，您现在的脉搏和体温都非常不稳定，今早的锻炼您确定还要进行吗？”  
JARVIS大概是探测到他的位置有所移动和改变，因此根据他和自己的新距离而自动提高了音量。声音透过浴室的门传进来，带着一种奇怪的嗡嗡的尾音。  
“Fuck。”Steve借着水声的掩护小声地嘟囔了一句，接着又提高了音量，“继续进行。”  
“好的，我将通知总部大厦，为您准备一份更加清淡的早餐，这将有利于您的身体健康。”  
Steve把头伸到了喷头下边：“随便你。”  
房间终于安静了下来，除了水流声就只有Steve自己粗重的呼吸，这让他更加有一种在水下呼吸的错觉。  
他想见Bucky。  
从上次见面到这次，又已经是一个多月了。  
冬日战士很难追踪，非常难。没有人知道他去过那里或是正在去哪里，Fury唯一成功的一次检测不如说是守株待兔的结果，并且后知后觉——他们在美国队长博物馆三天前的监控录像中找到了很像Bucky的人。Steve被拉去确认的时候，只看了一眼就知道那个被帽檐遮住了脸的人就是Bucky。  
当时Natasha用一种非常奇怪的眼神在旁边看着他，并且高高挑起了一边的眉毛。  
“哦，别这样，到底怎么了？！”他那会儿因为某种诡异的烦躁而非常没有耐性，“Bucky根本就没有想要藏起来，如果想，他可以做到即使别人用摄像头围着他绕一圈也发现不了那就是他。”  
当然，对这句话，没有人去反驳。  
这就是Bucky。Steve在把水管关掉围着浴巾走出来的时候想到。从十岁起就能超过所有同龄人，他做起事情来总是比大多数人容易，时间久了，Steve甚至曾经以为他有时候会忘记一个没有他这样先天优势的人需要付出的努力有多少。直到他看到Bucky每早负重跑的那个包。  
对于那时候的Steve Rogers来说，那是一个他甚至不能承担的重量。  
美国队长叹了口气，压下心里的烦躁，换上衣服后迈开了脚步。接下来的一个半小时，他可以只听见风的声音，而忽视脑中残留的水汽。

他回到住处的时候吓了一跳，因为住隔壁的Sharon就站在他家门口，耳朵上带着通讯耳机。Steve毫不怀疑她没有破门而入纯粹是出于对美国队长的最后一点尊重，不需猜测也知道通信频道的另一边是Fury。  
“发生了什么？”他皱着眉走上前用钥匙开了门，觉得这把不锈钢钥匙的存在简直有些愚蠢。  
“Fury让我来找你。他刚刚跟我说——”Sharon刚刚迈进房门，重要的信息就要说出口的时候却突然被另一个声音打断了。  
“先生，欢迎回来。现在有重要信息需要传达，Nick Fury先生、Tony Stark先生以及Natasha Romanoff女士已经在线。”  
JARVIS的音量刷新了Steve概念里的上限，逼得他和Sharon都后退到门边揉了揉耳朵。他几乎要怀疑整个楼层都听见刚才的话了。旁边的Sharon怀疑地走到他卧室门边，盯着床头柜上的电脑，伸着她的是食指对着对方：“那个，电脑……刚刚是在跟我争夺信息优势？”  
“呃，Stark工业，你明白的。”  
金发姑娘翻了个白眼，很自在的挑了个沙发坐下来。  
Steve锁上了门，把钥匙扔在餐桌上，走进卧室将电脑抱出来放在客厅的桌子上之后在Sharon旁边坐了下来。  
“连线吧。”  
电脑屏幕自动切换出了两个视频框，只不过都是黑的。  
“正在进行安全设置。”JARVIS的音量恢复了正常，看起来像是卡了一会带一样突然屏幕又亮了起来，“频道安全。连线成功。”  
接着屏幕上就闪出来了画面。Fury他们三个看起来像是在Stark大厦的一个什么会议室里，Tony一如既往抱着胳膊站在一旁，Natasha靠在后边的墙上，Fury两手撑着桌子脸冲着摄像头。  
“Steve，冬日战士找到了。”  
Captian Rogers觉得自己一下子有些说不出来话，他向后靠了靠，身体下意识地有些抵制屏幕另一端的人。  
“你说‘找到’是什么意思？”  
Nick Fury回头和Natasha简单地对视了一下：“他现在就在Stark大厦，绝对安全。”  
Steve知道这个“绝对安全”是在对Bucky自己和Bucky对别人的双重意义上，他不难想象那是个什么样的房间——无非就是整钢浇筑碳纤维加固的墙壁，屏蔽所有无线电信号，出入需要JARVIS的最高权限允许——他也并不意外屏幕另一端的人会这么做。他甚至不意外他们并没有告诉他。  
毕竟看过两人上一次见面的人，尤其是这三个人，都不会想要让他在冬日战士被“确保安全”之前再与此事有任何牵扯。  
因此Steve什么都没说，他需要在说出来任何话之前平息自己的怒火。  
“Steve，”Natasha从后边走到了Nick身边，“他现在对于我们来说仍旧是冬日战士，我们别无选择。你是唯一一个能够让他变成Sergeant James Barnes的人，情势如此，这一切并不是任何人的责任。”  
Steve简短地点了一下头，尽管他并不完全同意Natasha的话。他甚至不想让Bucky成为什么Sergeant James Barnes，他只想Bucky是Bucky。  
“我什么时候能见他？”  
“现在。”

在之后，Steve一直都不愿意提起他与“冬兵”的这一次见面，不论是对Nick，Tony，Natasha，甚至对Bucky本人，他都没有再说起过。  
走进那个房间之后，他直接看到的就是坐在房间正中间的Bucky。对方的情况看起来还不算差，身上的伤也都有包扎处理。但Steve知道这不是真正的结束，因为善于打斗的人都能看出来，Bucky的手垂在椅子一侧，手掌朝着他能抓住的最顺手的那一部分，背部肌肉紧绷，随时准备攻击，或者说自卫。  
他看不了从来意气风发的友人如此焦虑狼狈，上次在飞船上的时候也是同样的原因，让他根本没办法再打下去。  
那次会面没有任何人打扰他们，他的朋友都很尊重他的隐私。但是JARVIS知道，因为他全程都在看。  
Steve那时走进房间后深吸了一口气，叫了一声：“Bucky。”  
房间中间的冬日战士抬头看着他，也叫了一声：“Steve。”可紧接着就又接了一句，“我想我现在知道你是谁了，但我仍旧不记得你。”  
“没事。”美国队长几乎是有些急迫地回答，“慢慢来。”  
“上次……”  
“没关系的，Buck。”  
“不管怎样，你是我到这里来的唯一理由。”  
没人能抓住冬日战士。没有人就是没有人，没有例外。  
金发男人没有回答，他承受着Bucky评估的视线，没有任何防御准备，随时都能被徒手杀死。  
“我最近会梦到水。我梦见你在水里冲着我开了一枪。”  
“不意外，我冲你开过很多枪。”冬日战士稍微动了动身体，手腕放松了一些，“我最近很少睡觉。”  
“Bucky。”  
冬日战士对这个名字不置可否，没有任何反应地盯着美国队长。  
“有我在，你会知道你是谁。我会告诉你你是谁。——我是唯一有资格的人了，Buck。”


End file.
